syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Colorado Interstate 70 (mission)
For the similarly named location, see Colorado Interstate 70 (location) Colorado Interstate 70 is the third mission in Syphon Filter 2. It continues from where Colorado Mountains left off, and is where Gabe attempts to reach the C-130 wreckage to acquire the data discs. Characters * Gabe Logan (playable) * Jason Chance (ally) Briefing Colorado, USA: Interstate 70 09/08 05:15 Operative: Gabe Logan Chance has scouted the highway ahead and has found a convoy of armed Agency commandos stopped by the avalanche that was caused by Archer's missile attack. You must get past this convoy to reach the C-130 crash site and retrieve the data discs. However, you lost your arsenal in the avalanche. Chance will create a distraction to draw enemy fire while you enter the tunnel. Search the back of any transport trucks you find to re-equip yourself. Afterwards, protect Chance and fight your way to the crash site. Walkthrough The difficulty spikes in this particular mission: you'll find yourself in a little bit of a predicament here, without weapons and there's a few guys on your tail. Chance will cover you with his M-16 while you re-arm yourself. Head into the tunnel, and roll through the two guys who will be shooting at you. Take caution when you're going behind the truck, you've got to knife the guy there. Reach into the truck (Triangle) and then grab the gear. Equip the trusty old boomstick (Shotgun), then run back out to Chance while taking the guys in the tunnel out. Switch to the 9MM on your way out, and deliver two Head Shots to the guys who Chance is shooting at. Then turn around, look up above the tunnel, and take out the "sniper" with a head shot. Checkpoint time. Chance will run into the tunnel, next to a door. To unlock the Caves arena, head into this door, take the left path, and then enter the room. There'll be a chest with the Binoculars inside. Grab and return to Chance. Continue going through the tunnel, helping Chance take out guys with your Shotgun, and soon you'll get a cutscene where Chance will mention that they're in trouble. Next thing you know, Gabe's got a Flamethrower, and tons of guys in Flak Jackets are running towards you. Fry them, there'll be one or two waves, from both in front and behind you. Continue on, and you'll be outside again. Chance mentions that there's only one guard. It's an ambush. Don't shoot at all. Follow the guard without him seeing you, and knife him quickly. Do that to the guard behind the jeep as well. If you shoot, you'll have to deal with snipers, which is an absolute pain in the arse. Now for this part, you can either run straight through to the tunnel, equip a gun and blast away, or use your knife, binoculars and stealth skills to get through. There'll be a guard near the railing, sneak behind him and knife him. Carefully hang from the cliff edge, and make your way close to the tunnel. They'll start shooting, but it's easy to dodge. A guy will be hiding in the side door alcove, nail him with a head shot. Continue further and you'll reach a bunch of APCs. Chance will give himself up as a diversion, and then you can collect the Grenades from the back of the truck. Run back to the door, enter and take the right path this time. Chuck a Grenade into this room, then run out. It's night-vision time! Equip the knife and safely knife your way through the soldiers. They can kinda still see you, be careful. Exit. Category:Syphon Filter 2 Missions